1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply control apparatus for an internal-combustion engine which uses gas fuel such as liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) or liquefied hydrogen gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art fuel supply control apparatus used in an internal-combustion engine using LPG comprises a carburetor and a regulator for controlling the flow rate of the fuel. In this apparatus, however, the flow of the fuel is volumetrically controlled, with the result that the air-fuel raio of the air-fuel mixture is affected by the temperature and by the density of the LPG, thereby inviting unstable air-fuel ratio control. In addition, the regulator is of a complex mechanical structure which decreases the pressure of the LPG from 4 kg/cm.sup.2 to 0.3 kg/cm.sup.2.